Cherry Kiss
by SYuuri
Summary: "I don't mind teaching you. It may involve a kiss or two, however. Make sure you clear your schedule for the weekend." xX ficlet Xx - S/J


**Cherry Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>:: Another fic. Don't get bored of me!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Hmmm.**

* * *

><p>"So this is where you've run off to," Sam sighed. Jules was sitting on the counter top, her petite barefoot legs dangling down. "I was this close to send a rescue team for you."<p>

His sexy sniper chick rolled her eyes; a gesture he'd recently found as annoying and adorable—a deadly combination. "Don't be such a drama king. Shelley asked me to watch the oven. She had to pick up Maggie at her friend's."

"That looks good." Sam eyed the cake sitting proudly on the table. With detailed frosting, layers of chocolates and heaps of cherries topping, it looked scrumptious even for him who wasn't really a fan of sweet food.

"Sophie made it. It's her great, great grandmother's recipe."

Sam's observation was distracted when he noticed Jules pop a cherry into her mouth from the corner of his eyes. With a wolfish lop-sided grin, Sam walked closer and lay one hand on her thigh. Taking a cherry from the plastic bowl on her lap, Sam dangled the fruit in front of her face, making a silent offering.

Jules darted worried glances at the door, but he wouldn't sweat over it. Ed, Parker and Lew were watching the game intensely and religiously while Spike was currently swamped by Wordy's darling children upstairs. As Jules had told him, Shelley's away to pick up her eldest. As far as he was concerned, they were as good as gold - just the way he liked it.

Nodding his head in encouragement, Sam watched her lip-glossed lips parted and she bit the cherry off the stem.

Quietly, while still maintaining their eyelock, Sam put the long stem inside his mouth, chewing on it awhile. He smirked when Jules' eyes widened; she was finally figuring out what he was doing.

_Brace the end of the stem between your back teeth, swirl the other end with your tongue until you form a loop, and upon pulling it out your mouth pull the outer end in order to lock the look in place, giving the appearance of tying it fully in your mout__h…_

And thus, he had succeeded. "You said seeing is believing. Now that you have seen, you have to believe."

"Okay, you have a strong tongue muscle. Maybe Gene Simmons can do it in just 2 seconds flat."

Now _he_ was rolling his eyes. "Jules."

She poked his chest with a slender finger, chin jutting out defiantly. "Fine, you can do it, and I can't. Are you happy now? Doesn't change the fact that I kicked your sorry ass at the shooting range. At the end of the day, that's what counts more."

Sam laughed. "And who's being the sore loser now?"

"It's just a myth, Sam. You could tie a knot in an iron bar with your tongue and it still wouldn't prove anything."

"Okay, if that's what you say," Sam leaned closer until they were a breath away. "_You_ prove it then."

They were standing so close he could feel the heat emanating from her body. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. His Jules smelled of jasmine and coffee and strawberries and everything wonderful. The way she was gazing at him through half-lidded eyes nearly undid him, but when the tongue of hers peeked out to wet her lips…

His train of thoughts was cut off short when Jules grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him in, crushing her lips against his. It took mere milliseconds for his mind to comprehend what was happening and he drew her into his arms, molding their bodies together that he could feel her heartbeat against his chest.

The kiss started off tender, lips nipping and savoring their softness. Soon enough, they both reached the point of no return. His tongue seeked entrance that she granted almost instantly and he moaned when their tongues softly collided. Sam stroked her jaw as their kiss intensified, almost bruising, pleasure and passion for her and her only coursing through his system.

Sam could kiss her all day, but alas they didn't have that privilege, at least not then and there.

"You're right," his breath was ragged and irregular, their warm breaths mingling together. He could taste her everywhere and she tasted _so_ good. "It is definitely only a myth."

Jules' low chuckle stirred his heart; that and some other thing. "Well, not really," she disagreed, sending a good-natured wink his way. "Don't let it get into your head though, Sam-tas-tic."

"I don't mind teaching you. It may involve a kiss or two, however. Make sure you clear your schedule for the weekend."

"We should get some cherries first."

"Now that I think about it, that's not challenging enough," his hands caressed her smooth legs, his gaze burning into her. "Got any better ideas?"

Jules grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, making sure he wouldn't miss a single word. "How about you spend the weekend proving to me just how talented your tongue _really_ is…" leaving the sentence hanging, she playfully shoved him away and slid off the counter just as the oven _dinged_! "The cake's ready."

Sam swallowed hard. _What the-_

He might able to tie a knot in a cherry stem, but _she_ would always have the ability to make _him _tongue tied. Always.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did okay, it's been a while since I wrote sexy scenes like this. Reviews are loved, let me know what you think :)<strong>


End file.
